


What Gets You Off

by sodisastrous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, To the thought of Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodisastrous/pseuds/sodisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois groaned as he slid it out of himself, and shoving it harshly back in. “Oh, God.” He moaned effeminately into the pillows. It was sickening, revolting, disgraceful; the next thing out of his mouth. But Alois didn’t care, not in this moment of heat. “Oh, Ciel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gets You Off

“Ah. Nn.” Alois whimpered to himself between the sheets of his king sized bed. He wrapped his hands around his erection shakily, his thoughts running rampant as he grows harder. His lust was inevitable, and after Claude had tucked him into bed he ripped off the covers to take care of his throbbing problem. He moaned feverishly as he pushed an object in an out of himself, loving the way it filled him up in utter pleasure.

It was nothing much, just a metal cylinder in the shape of what he craved so desperately. Thompson gave it to him one birthday. Or maybe it was one of the others, he can’t tell the difference. It was intended to be a joke, you know, a gay joke. But joke’s on them, Alois found the device rather pleasurable.

Alois groaned as he slid it out of himself, and shoving it harshly back in. “Oh, God.” He moaned effeminately into the pillows. It was sickening, revolting, disgraceful; the next thing out of his mouth. But Alois didn’t care, not in this moment of heat. “Oh, Ciel.”

Yes, it was the name of his worst enemy. The one he aspired to kill the most. Yet, he couldn’t deny how ravishing Ciel looked in his signature blue suit. He imagined that he would look so much better with it on the floor. Ciel. A disgusting cretin that dares to breath the same clean air as Alois. A menace to him and his entire family. Yet, he really was arousing. Intriguing none the less. With his shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. Or, eye. The other was a mesmerizing purple that Alois got to see on one special occasion. The same occasion as when he was close enough to Ciel to taste him. And he did. And he loved it.

Alois imagines how Ciel would gasp in pleasure as he entered his member into his virgin hole, clutching any fabric he could find as he contemplated being disgusted with himself or on the blonde beauty above him, giving him the best fuck of his life.

He imagines how Ciel would buck his hips up, craving the friction that only Alois could give him. He couldn’t help but focus on how well Ciel filled his shorts, and those tantalizing garter stockings that hugged his thighs so sensually. How Alois wished he could unhook those garters and tongue his was up Ciel’s legs, teasing his pink cock with his tramp stamped tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Ciel.” Alois groaned as he pumped his length while simultaneously shoving the metal cylinder in and out of his tight hole. “Fuck fuck fuck.” His feminine voice became slightly higher at the sensual thought of Ciel between his thighs. He imagines how Ciel would lick him up and down, and tease his hole with soft, wet kisses.

Alois’s grip on himself became tighter and he pumped more vigorously as he neared the edge. “Oh, God, Ciel. Fuck me hard.” He mumbled to himself as he pumped harder, shoving the dildo in and out of himself nonstop.

There Ciel was, underneath him now. Whimpering and writhing as Alois thrusted in and out of him relentlessly. Ciel would clutch the pillows beneath him from time to time, whimpering into his hand that was bleeding now from Ciel’s teeth digging into them, trying not to scream as Alois gripped the headboard for more support to destroy the boy’s innocence.

Alois wanted nothing more than to get Ciel in that humiliating position. Fucking him senseless as his eyes glaze over in pure ecstasy. Alois wanted so badly to see Ciel gasp for breath as Alois pounded in to him. He wished to much to hear Ciel’s smooth voice choke a rasp as he screams his name.

Alois could feel himself nearing the edge just at the thought of the pale, blue haired boy beneath him. Alois gripped himself tightly and pumped again and again until he could see stars in the air around him. “Oh, oh God.” He moaned loudly to himself. “Ciel. Oh God.” He muttered over and over until finally, his back came rising off the bed in an arch as his lips parted and eyes glazed as he screamed, “Ciel!”White hot ribbons emerged from his red cock as he screamed his enemy’s name.

Alois fell back onto the bed. “Fuck.” He gasped, breathlessly, to himself. “I guess hating someone is what gets me off.”


End file.
